lego_worldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fearsome Frontier
The Fearsome Frontier is a common Biome in LEGO Worlds. Appearance The Fearsome Frontier is typically wide open flat or gently reddish-brown with large stone mesas and arches dominating the landscape. There are no trees here, but plenty of cacti and skeletons and hazardous creatures. The atmosphere is generally covered in a light reddish haze, suggesting dust in the air. Frontier Towns can can be found here, usually just a single street or two lined with shops and houses and populated mostly with Frontier Men and Women. Strange towers in the middle of the desert lead downwards to mysterious mazes full of monsters and treasure! Models Characters: * Cowboy * Cowgirl * Bandit * Prospector * Sheriff * Frontier Man * Frontier Woman Creatures: * Black and White Bull * Black and White Cow * Black Scorpion * Black Snake * Black Spider * Brown Bull * Brown Cow * Brown Horse * Crocodile - Spawns in the water only * Dog * Eagle * Fish - All varieties of fish, but in water only. * Goat * Pig * Green Snake * Gold Scorpion (very rare) * Red Snake * White Horse * Skeleton Horse - Only after dark, rare. Vehicles: * Barrel Boat - water only * Covered Wagon * Stagecoach Objects All are 250 studs to unlock unless noted otherwise. * Ant Mound * Bouncy Bones - 750 studs to unlock * Campfire * Dry Weed * Dynamite Crate * Flowering Cactus * Goat Skeleton * Hanging Web * Horned Skeleton * Joshua Tree * Large Cactus * Medium Cactus * Medium Cactus Flower * Pale Bush * Red Rock - 750 studs to unlock * Old Desert Tree * Skull Rock * Small Skull * Small Cactus * Short Cactus Flower * Tall Cactus Flower * Tall Joshua Tree * Weed * Withered Weed Part of the Cowboy's farm: * Barley * Beehive * Corn Husk * Fence Sty * Haystack * Large Fence * Maize * Pumpkin * Small Fence * Stud Crate - contains no actual studs... * Trough * Wheat * Windmill Frontier town stuff: see Frontier Town Brick Builds: * Barn - Blueprint found in nearby Treasure Chest, related to the Barn Quests. * Stable * Bandit's Hideout (given as a reward by Prospector) * Western Bank - Part of the Frontier Town * Water Tower - Part of the Frontier Town * Horse Jumps - Given by Sheriff in exchange for a Pistol. Needed for Cowgirl Quest. * Rock Mesa * Rock Arch * Mine entrance * Old Mine Tunnels Paint Types: The following Paint Types are unlocked upon discovering the Fearsome Frontier, if they haven't already been unlocked: * RedSand * Sandstone * DarkRedSand * DarkerRedSand * VariedColWood Frontier Towns Frontier Towns appear solely in the Fearsome Frontier Biome, and are generally comprised of two intersecting streets with typical wild-west-looking stores and houses lining each side. Many Frontier Men and Women wander the streets, asking for help with all sorts of tasks. See Town for more information. Notes * Not only do Frontier Towns appear here, but so do the Sandstone Maze style of Dungeons. Useful Galactic Coordinates: Gallery Props-mesa.jpg|Props used in the Mesa Biome during Update 1. Mesa.jpg|Fearsome Frontier as it appeared during Update 1. Category:Biomes Category:Common Biomes